SNCF shinobi
by Flocon
Summary: suite à la demande de Tefa, voici son idée: SNCF shinobi, est une gare passant par tout les pays pour la paix, mais ce n'est pas trop le cas... venez voir et laissez un comm's s'il vous plaît! fic très humoristiquedu moins j'espère lol
1. Chapter 1

**salut a tous, en réponse a la demande de Tefa pour reprendre son idée de fic je m'y lance**

**tout ce qui est en-dessous n'est pas a moi mais a elle(ou lui :p )**

Histoire : Grosso merdo, Un reseau de gare SNCFShinobi a ete cree entre tous les pays pour favoriser la paix . Pas si sur …

Details : il y a, a bord du train, bien evidemment, d ;autres passagers que les persos de Naruto . A vous de voir avec

Genre : Humour, bien sur

Caracteres des persos :

A la gare de Konoha :

Naruto : Le jeune fou decomplexe, qui se ramene sans ticket

Sasuke : Le muet du coin, qui fera tout pour pieger le sus-cite pasqu'il l'aime pas

Sakura : La fille « Si mon cheri le fait, alors je le fait aussi » vous devinez qui est le cheri

Ino , la fille qui fera tout pour emmerder Sakura ET plaire a Sasuke

Chouji ,qui mettra a l'epreuve les distributeurs de chaque gares .

Shikamaru : « Galere ! »

Hinata : La sauveuse de Naruto, qui va tout faire pour empecher Sasuke, Sakura et Ino de le denoncer

Kiba : Ou « Le tagueur canin », qui s'arrangera pour repeindre les sieges, avec l'aide d'Akamaru

Shino : Celui qui va avoir le mal des transports surprenant, hein , et qui va tester les chiottes du train, et au passage les nerfs du reste des passagers a cause de ses insectes .

Lee et Gai : La Fougue de la Jeunesse vaincra !

Neji : Le taciturne, qui n'en pense pas moins .

Tenten : « Oh mon dieu, je suis a cote de Neji, je fais quoi ? »

Les senseis hormis Kakashi et Gai : « Faites ce que vous voulez, nous sommes la expres pour ne rien faire »! en gros, faites comme vous le sentez

Iruka : Papa poule de Naruto

Mizuki : Celui qui va œuvrer pour detruire ce train, le conspirateur quoi .

Sarutobi : « Allons les enfants, un peu de calme, BORDEL ! »

Yondaime : Le jeune, cool, qui fume des petards avec Kakashi

Kakashi, qui lit son bouquin et fume des petards avec les Yondaime

Ebisu : Le controleur, qui fera tout pour peger les sans tickets .

Jiraiya : Auteur celebre et fin pervers

Tsunade : Sa compagne, toujours prete a tabasser son mari

Shizune : soigneuse officielle de l'auteur

Tonton : Le cochon salisseur de train

Itachi : Le gars tres tres flippant, qui est seul a l'arriere du train

A la gare de Suna :

Gaara : le fou dangereux silencieux

Baki : « Pourquoi a cote de lui ? »

Kankuro : Ou « le grand frere jaloux et possesif »

Temari : ou la peste qui fera tout pour faire lacher Kankuro

Sasori : « Ainsi font-font-font les petites marrionettes … »

A la gare de Kiri :

Zabuza : « Putain de train de mes deux, il arrive quand ! »

Haku : « Calmez vous Zabuza-san ! »

Kisame : le copain d'Itachi le seul, ou « JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SARDINE ! »

A la gare d'Oto :

Orochimaru : Maitre du monde par interim, qui fera tout pour montrer qu'il est important

Kabuto : Le larbin pur et dur

Dosu : « Reste calme … reste calme … »

Zaku : Tireur de cheveux professionnel et attitre de Kin .

Kin : Acupuncteuse debutante, s'entrainant regulierement sur Zaku d'accord ou pas

Les Oto's 5 : Le groupe de musique pas a la mode

A la gare d'Iwa :

Deidara : Folle dingue qui aime un peu trop l'art surtout la sculpture d'argile

A la gare de Kusa :

Zetsu : faites comme vous voulez

voilà prochain chap bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

voici le chapitre 1 qui a été fais par moi et kaitchi.(surtout elle pour l'écriture)

mais déjà réponse au reviews :

**  
kikunosuke** : merci et voici le chap I

**nobiooky** : merci, et sinon l'idée de la fic n'est pas de moi mais de Tefa qui a demande de la reprendre et voici la suite.

**miss titcha** : la voilà la suite

**Akemi Luo** : lol oui les descriptions des persos promet Xd, voici la fic.

**Sakoni** : Je n'ai posté que l'introduction parceque je suis nouvelle sur et que mes 2 fics ont pris une journée et deux journée a apparaître j'ai préféré être sur Xd, sinon j'aurais dû le mettre dans le résumé c'est vrai .

**inunobake** : ce n'était pas mon but lool, la suite la voici désolé de l'attente, et le scénario c'est bien Tefa qui l'as fais et a demandé de le reprendre, ce que j'ai fais.

**karasu999** : merci pour ta reviews et la suite la voici.

**yue-redmoon** : te voilà servis.

**popine** : encore merci et voici le chapitre 2, enfin plutôt le chapitre 1.

**merci a tous pour ces reviews rien que pour une introduction et désolé de vous avoir fais attendre.**

**Chapitre I**

**Ce matin, le village caché de Konoha baignait d'une fébrile excitation. Toute la population s'était regroupée sur la place face à la terrasse du palais de l'Hokage la cinquième, Tsunade, l'un des trois ninjas de la légende. Il y avait là tout le monde. Les femmes avaient emmenés leurs nouveaux-nés, les personnes âgées avaient mis de côté leurs rhumatismes pour venir assister à la grande attraction...**

**Attraction ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Enfin, ce jour-la était très spécial. Les rideaux s'écartèrent, et Tsunade parut a la foule. Aussitôt, le silence se fit.**

**« Mes chers habitants de Konoha, comme vous le savez tous aujourd'hui est un grand jour... Un réseau TGV a été construit afin de relier les villages de la région et d'apporter la paix.**

**- Poil au nez ! »**

**La foule partit d'un fébrile éclat de rire, Tsunade continua.**

**« Donc, ce TGV...**

**- C'est quoi un Thé Gévée ? » questionna un jeune garçon blond.**

**« Naruto, tu es toujours aussi stupide ! C'est pourtant simple...**

**- Alors explique-moi, Ino, puisque t'es si maligne.**

**- D'accord. Un TGV, c'est...euh...Ino mode blonde activé..ben ça veut dire 'Toi grave, vrai !' ...Ino mode blonde désactivé**

**- Aaaaaah... Merci, Ino ! »**

**Un nouveau fou rire s'empara des citoyens.**

**« Hum, hum... »**

**On se tourna a nouveau vers Tsunade.**

**« Donc ce TGV, Train a Grande Vitesse (pour les ignorants)...**

**- Tsunade, tu fais quoi ce soir ? »**

**La Hokage lança un regard noir à Jiraya.**

**« Rien qui puisse t'intéresser, en tous cas.**

**- Ah, bon, dommage... »**

**Tsunade prit sa respiration.**

**« Ce TGV..**

**- Il parait que...**

**- ...CA SUFFIT ! »**

**Silence.**

**« Calme-toi, Tsunade... Descends de la balustrade.. »**

**Il fallut quelques minutes pour calmer Tsunade qui clamait que si personne ne l'écoutait, c'était pas la peine de parler et qu'elle allait se taire, et qu'ils avaient qu'a se débrouiller tous seuls... Finalement, elle reprit la parole en échange d'une petite peluche de singe (c'est une fan de peluches) :**

« Pour faire bref, il est midi et je vais inaugurer la SNCFShinobi de Konoha. Bon voyage et bon vent ! »

Avec fracas, les ninjas qui pouvaient se permettre de quitter le camp s'élancèrent dans un bâtiment en verre où était écrit en grandes lettres argentées 'SNCFShinobi'.

« Kitsna ! Grand-père Kitsna ! »

Un vieillard en fauteuil roulant dévala à toutevitesse la rue jusqu'à la gare, une jeune fille a ses trousses.

« Voyons, arrêtez-vous ! Vous êtes trop vieux pour y aller !

- Je serai trop vieux après ma mort, petite. Pas avant !...HAAA ! »

Un jeune garçon marchait calmement au milieu de la route et le vieil homme allait le percuter.

. Plus haut dans l'avenue, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses aperçut la scène.

« SASUKEEEEEE ! »

Elle dévala l'avenue a toute vitesse, poussant un cri de guerre.

(Ca me fait penser qu'il y avait un film très bien l'autre soir sur France 3. En fait, un grand chef indien...PAF !...s'est pris une baffe... « Continue ! » Ok, ok, pas la peine de s'énerver..).

Elle rattrapa vite Kitsna, stoppa son fauteuil roulant...et lui donna une baffe ! (Décidément, c'est la journée des baffes ou qu...BLAF !...Je m'abstiendrai désormais de tout commentaire inutile.. frotte sa joue rouge qui lui fait mal ...).

Puis elle se jeta au cou du garçon qui venait de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke. Tu ne risques plus rien ! Ce vilain monsieur ne t'embêtera plus. Et patati et patata... Sakura - car s'était elle, vous l'aviez deviné – mode pot de colle enclenche .. »

Sasuke essaya bien de filer en douce, mais Sakura ne daignait pas le lâcher. Il du finalement se résigner a continuer comme ça (faut dire qu'elle avait acheté de la Superglue, la glue qui glue !).

Quand ils entrèrent dans la gare, ils remarquèrent...rien du tout. En fait, il y avait tellement de monde qu'ils ne purent rien voir. Seul un endroit restait dégagé. C'était un cercle délimité par des dizaines de canettes et de paquets de bonbons (tous vides, bien sur). D'où pouvaient-ils venir ?

En réalité, ils venaient tout simplement du distributeur automatique qui se trouvait au centre de ce cercle mais vu qu'une personne un peu enveloppée se tenait juste devant, il était difficile de s'en rendre compte.

« Chouji, espèce de goinfre ! Tu as déjà vide le distributeur ! Et moi, alors ?

- Ben, justement, Ino, tu peux aller demander à ce qu'ils en remettent ? »

Elle s'éloigna en bougonnant.

Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre et un TGV passa en trombe, non pas sur les rails, mais vers les toilettes. Ce TGV n'était autre que Naruto, qui était vraiment 'Très Grave, Vrai !'...

« Hiiiiiiii ! Naruto mode extra pressé d'y aller enclenche... ah, zut. C'est occupé... »

La porte des cabinets s'ouvrit et Shino en sortit. Naruto le poussa, s'excusa et entra au petit coin :

« S'cusez-moi m'dame ! »

un autre sifflement se fit entendre, plus grave que celui de Naruto, et le train arriva.

« Merde ! La porte est bloquée ! Je vais rater le train... »

C'est alors que notre TGV humain se rendit compte qu'il avait oublie d'ouvrir le verrou.

Il sortit en trombe et arriva sur le quai alors que le train s'apprêtait à démarrer, les autres ninjas a bord. Il entra et la porte se referma derrière lui. Le monstre de fer s'ébranla et l'emporta loin de son petit village, le retenant prisonnier de ses wagons luxueux...

Quelles surprises nous réserve ce voyage ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre...

- Au fait, merci de payer 500 euros pour la lecture de cette œuvre..BLAM !..Y en a marre des baffes ! Trouvez un autre narrateur, je démissionne ! -

voilà le 1er chap est encore merci kaitchi !


End file.
